


Vid: Victoria Regina

by Death of Apocalypse West Vidders (diannelamerc), diannelamerc



Series: My Vids [4]
Category: RED (2010)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Apocalypse West (vidding group), Composer: Grégoire Lourme, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Festivids 2011, Song: Rescue, Video, automatic weaponry, chick kicking ass, heroic wounding, kickin' it old school, rekindled love affair, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diannelamerc/pseuds/Death%20of%20Apocalypse%20West%20Vidders, https://archiveofourown.org/users/diannelamerc/pseuds/diannelamerc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long Live The Queen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Victoria Regina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valoise/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rescue](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6450) by Grégoire Lourme. 



> Warnings for:  
> *Basic action-movie violence: lots of suppressive gunfire, heroic gunshot wound (some blood, no gore)  
> *Physical triggers: Lots of automatic gun muzzle flash

**PASSWORD: "myvids"**

Made for [valoise](http://valoise.livejournal.com/) for [Festivids 2011](http://www.festivids.net/). 

"[Rescue](http://www.jamendo.com/en/track/200160)", © 2008 [Grégoire Lourme](http://www.jamendo.com/en/artist/gregoire.lourme), used under a [Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/). 

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/)  
>  "Victoria Regina" by [diannelamerc](http://diannelamerc.com) is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/). This is a not-for-profit transformative work [protected under Section 107 of the United States Copyright Act](http://transformativeworks.org/node/21). Portions of the movie "[Red](http://www.red-themovie.com/)", © Summit Entertainment, LLC., are used here under this Fair Use exemption.


End file.
